You are from another world
by UnrealCat
Summary: Do Min Joon has gone out of the hole but... will everything be as he left? Or maybe something has changed? And what about Yoon Jae? Why is he acting strangely? And why his heart start racing when he is around? Since I haven't seen any MinJoonxYoonJae story I decided to make one but I still do mistakes while writing so please tell me about them. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Rooftop

**The rooftop**

Do Min Joon was looking for Yoon Jae like his family told him. He didn't even realized till then but after all he was the only friend in the Earth. A truly one. He quickly thought "Where would he go?" And the photos of the stars gave him the answer: the rooftop.  
Yoon Jae was looking at the stars asking himself if would be a place for him in another star. Unfortunately he knew that even if it were, his destiny was to stay in the Earth forever because he can't leave it.  
So there he was, standing on the edge of that building thinking about things that he'll never know such as "Why dad never loved me?" He even was in a main role like his noona and he could get more roles like that but even then no one took it serious "Like his noona" that is what they all said. He will be under his noona forever.  
"And even with love" he spoke sadly "Even Do Min Joon loves you, Noona" said to that advertisement while his tears started running down his face "You always had all I wanted and I will always be the stranger here" he was approaching to the edge when Do Min Joon screamed  
"Don't!" Yoon Jae turned back quickly to see a Do Min Joon crying silently "I..." he tried to say "I didn't know that you..." Yoon Jae smiled sadly.  
"It seems that nobody does, hyung. Nobody cares for me it will better for all of us if I go" he let his body fell while Do Min Joon was running towards him.  
Do Min Joon couldn't stop him and he also fell. He quickly was by his side so he grabbed his hand and tried to stop the time but he was distracted by Yoon Jae, who hugged Do Min Joon strongly. Do Min Joon didn't understand why he did it until they hit the ground. Yoon Jae hugged him to be under him and to receive the worst part. In other words, he saved his life.  
They lost their consciousness when they hit the ground and the people around start screaming and surrounding them while other were making calls to the ambulance.

 _ **I haven't seen any fanfic about Min Joon x Joon Yae so I decided to do one. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Sorry for my mistakes. I have decided to write it in English but I still do mistakes while writing so I will really appreciate if you tell me about them ^^**_


	2. Bittersweet news

1\. BITTERSWEET NEWS

At first Min Joon couldn't believe when he went out of the hole, after being there for what seemed like an eternity but finally he could went out and be with Song Yi.

His powers were back so he immediately thought about her house and disappeared from that place.

Do Min Joon fell in her love's bed. With his heart racing took a look at the room. It was different than before. There isn't a lot of ornamental than before. She had a lot of photos of stars and a map of stars sticked in a wall too while lot of scripts were in front of the mirror where were a lot of make up before.

She moved in the bed and he smiled while he approached her. She was sleeping.

"Hello" he whispered. She turned back and slowly put down the blankets only to reveal that she wasn't Song Yi. In fact, he wasn't 'she'.

Yoon Jae quickly hit Do Min Joon taking him out of the bed without recognizing him. Yoon Jae jumped out of the bed and take his hand in his back making it hurtful.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Yoon Jae's voice sounded cold and heartless but judging by his force he was healthy.

"Yoon Jae, it's me, Min Joon" Yoon Jae pull his head back in order to see his face at the moonlight. Yoon Jae's eyes showed relief when he recognized him.

"Hyung! You should have told me before. I could've hurt you!" Yoon Jae turned on the lights.

"Why are you here?" Min Joon asked

"What do you mean by..." he suddenly changed his mind and said "Right. You haven't been here for a long time ago"

"So... where is Song Yi?" Yoon Jae tried not to look his eyes.

"The sun hasn't rised yet. Why don't we sleep a bit? Aren't you tired? I am. I stayed a long time in the set yesterday, well I guess it was today but you know what I mean. Don't you?" he spoke quickly

"Something... something has happened to her?" his heartbeat stopped a moment only by the thought.

Yoon Jae's heart moved a little

"It isn't that but..." his heart was conflicted and it was hard to say it from him. "She is married now" Min Joon's eyes showed how his heart broke slowly and Yoon Jae saw it. "Sorry" he felt that should say.

"How many... how many years have passed?" finally asked.

Over 10 years" Yoon Jae whispered and Min Joon began to cry silently

"It's okay. Everything will be fine" he hugged him and he felt a bit sorry for him. Only a bit. He always has wanted to hugged him like that even though he thought that he had got rid of those feelings and he was enjoying it.

His feelings hadn't changed and maybe Min Joon's feelings could change so it wasn't a very sad morning after all.

Do Min Joon couldn't saw it but a little smile drew in Yoon Jae's face...


End file.
